


Glory to the First Man

by ObsidianMichi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianMichi/pseuds/ObsidianMichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Lavellan teases Solas about how not grim and fatalistic he is with grimdark fatalism. Things get a little dirty. (Warhammer 40K references.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory to the First Man

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic. It belongs to Bioware and Warhammer 40k. Some of the jokes used here are lines pulled from 40k Dawn of War and they are listed at the end. I just put the words in a row.

“Oh really?” Eirwen Lavellan grinned. “Grim and fatalistic?” Her head tilted from the left to the right. “Solas, you surprise me. In all this time, I’ve never once heard you yell ‘Glory to the first man to die!’”

“Nor would I,” he replied. “War is already a pointless waste of life.”

“No?” Eirwen took a step closer, her hands tucked firmly behind her back. “Do you believe perhaps that hope is the first step on the road to disappointment?”

“Vhenan,” Solas sighed.

“An open mind is a fortress with the gates unlocked and unbarred?”

“ _Vhenan_ ,” he growled.

She slid forward another step, her eyes on him. Biting the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning, she leaned forward. “Knowledge is power,” she intoned. “Best keep it hidden.”

Refusing to move, he seemed to allow her approach. His back stiff, jaw set, the expression in his eyes warring between standoffish irritation and moderate confusion. His mouth pulled sideways, a sign of distaste.

In his silence, she took the opportunity to make another attack. “Perhaps,” she said. “Now that you’ve given up on the world, you should join the Beresaad. I hear they’re always looking for good recruits.”

“You are mocking me,” Solas said. “You know very well the fate that would await us both under the Qun.”

“Mock you, my heart?” Eirwen smiled. “Never.” Reaching out, she took his hands and lifted them to her lips. Pressing a gentle kiss to his knuckle, she held him with mischievous eyes. “You brood, ma sa’lath, and you can be grim. I admit there are days when you take yourself far too seriously. In all of that, fatalistic you are not. Or,” she cocked her head. “Do you suddenly have a secret desire to join the Chantry?”

“For all its foolishness, the Chantry has not yet sunk to that level.”

“I believe I have a new message to preach then,” she said blithely. “Only in death shall we find salvation. Die for me.”

He winced. “Please, vhenan. You should not say such, not even in jest.”

She sighed. Her thumb stroking the back of his hand. “Solas, you value learning and knowledge over dogma,” Eirwen said. “You don't believe fate is insurmountable, that we are all bound to it. You wouldn't try so hard with our companions if you did not believe they could change. You fail half the time, but you do try.”

“Perhaps I merely wish to make conversation.”

“Or enjoy a good debate,” she chuckled. Her grip tightened on his hands and she took another step forward. Now, there was almost not space between them. Lifting her eyes, she locked her gaze on his. Solas’ hands trembled in her grip. “Is there room for one now, ma sa’lath?”

“No,” he sighed. “Not in this.”

“Are you saying I’ve been evicted?” Her lips slid down his index finger. Tongue slipping between her teeth, it passed across warm flesh below the tip of his nail.

His breath exited his lungs in a quick jerk.

Her eyes locked with his. “I thought the goal was to get me into bed?”

“I admitted it is a pleasant side benefit.” A smile curved his lips. “Are you suggesting you would like to join me there, vhenan?”

“Ah.” She tossed her head. “Were I to become more than a _side benefit_ , I believe I could be persuaded.”

His hands whipped over and he yanked her forward, capturing her mouth with his in a searing kiss. One arm circled her waist, the other swept up the back of her neck. He bent her back as he had once in the Fade, hot tongue sliding in between her lips to stroke the top of her mouth. Her hips pressed against his, rotating with each slick pulse of his tongue. 

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Eirwen pulled herself tight against his body. One hand dug into his spine, riding down the length of his back. Standing on tiptoe as his hand sunk to grasp her ass.

Spinning her around, Solas pressed her against his desk.

Her teeth seized his lower lip. Sucking it into her mouth, she tilted her chin up and dragged her tongue across it. As she let his lip go, she felt him smile.

“I believe,” he breathed. “I could be as well, provided you gave your best effort.”

“Oh?” Eyebrow arched, she leaned past his lips and pressed her cheek to his. “Is that so, _hahren_?” Her teeth closed on his earlobe. “Perhaps, I should be grim and fatalistic more often. Then, you must show me the error of my ways.”

His warm chuckle rumbled through her. Arms tightening, he gripped her hair. “Are you tempting me, da’len?”

She allowed him to draw her head back, lifting her chin, her lips flirting with his mouth. His breath washed over her, warm and tingling on her skin. Eirwen felt the burn of her blood rising to her face, his free hand sliding inside her hip. “Are you asking me to stop, ma sa’lath?”

His fingers pressed down, thumbing over her clit. “I should.”

“Oh,” she gasped. “But if I leave my fortress unbarred then who…”

He laughed. His hand slid between her legs, cupping as he leaned against her. Fingers shifted, rotating in slow semicircles against soft fabric.

A moan escaped her lips. Stars bursting behind her eyes. A hot sweet stab shivering through her body. Stretching against his grip, her lips brushed across his mouth. “I guess… I do lure you down the path to…” She shuddered. “Oh!” Her pulse quickened, beating in time with his fingers. Her nails dug into his back. “Damnation!”

“Indeed, ma vhenan’ara,” he murmured into her ear. “You do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> 
> 
> There were so many other ways this conversation could have gone. No, I’m kidding he still breaks up with her. Eventually…  
> 
> 
> Dirtiest couple in Inquisition for me, I swear.  
> 
> 
> More on topic:  
> 
> 
> Solas isn’t really grim and fatalistic, if anything grim fatalism is the exact thought process that represents everything he hates. However, Warhammer 40k is! I don’t take credit for the Imperium quotes pulled from the combat barks of Imperial characters in Warhammer 40k Dawn of War.  
> 
> 
> There is one culture in Dragon Age that exemplifies the mentality of grim fatalism to a T and that is the Qunari, particularly Qunari like Sten and the Arishok.  
> 
> 
> You need a little more than just a belief that things aren’t going to get better or will always end up worse. The Skyrim Nords are more fatalistic than Solas.  
> 
> 
> “You know what’s wrong with Skyrim these days? Everyone is obsessed with death!”  
> 
> 
> Yeah…
> 
> The full compendium of quotes is here:  
> 
> 
> “Hope is the first step on the road to disappointment”  
> “An open mind is a fortress with the gates unlocked and unbarred”  
> “Glory to the first man to die!”  
> “Knowledge is power, best keep it hidden”
> 
> Elvish:  
> 
> 
> Ma sa’lath – my one love  
> Vhenan- heart  
> Ma – my, mine, you  
> Ma vhenan’ara – my heart’s desire  
> Hahren – honored elder, teacher, familiar honorific  
> Da’len – Little Child


End file.
